


Tires

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: He was safe here, but she was on the other side. Honestly, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be safe anymore.
Relationships: EVE/WALL-E (WALL-E)
Kudos: 5





	Tires

Shyness was his strong suit.

So there he stood, watching her, with a large pile of tires between them. Those tires were an incredibly sharp double edged sword. He was safe here, but she was on the other side. Honestly, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be safe anymore. Putting aside the a occasions of getting caught in a dust storm, his current life was the safe one, and the more he watched her the more that life felt boring. But he wasn't sure enough of that feeling to go up to her, because he didn't completely understand it.

Was it not logical to try and preserve one's self? Shouldn't he stay safe as long and as often as possible? What would approaching her gain him? If WALL-E was anywhere close to a normal robot, he would have been asking himself those questions, or more likely following them _without_ question, but WALL-E was not normal at all. Still, something held him back. Something made him afraid. She was just so... If he said the wrong thing... _Hello Dolly!_ had not explained this emotion.

So logic was pushing him not to go up, emotion was pushing him not to go up, and yet he still couldn't leave. Why? The only thing pushing him to go up to her was Hal, who he refused to listen to with a frantic shaking of his head. But the roach didn't listen, and started crawling up towards her. WALL-E sunk deeper behind the tire.

And she fired.

He rose up, shocked. For a few seconds, and for the only time that would ever be recorded, he felt a tear about this emotion inside of him that kept him from leaving.

But, much to WALL-E's relief, Hal was just fine. His pet came out of the crater and... she put the gun away. WALL-E became less tense as the tip of her arm transformed into four delicate, pretty looking fingers. She actually let Hal crawl up her arm, and seemed fascinated by him. Then the tear was sewn back together by her laugh, and it was a strong stitch. She didn't have to laugh. She didn't have to let him come up onto her, but she did. WALL-E didn't quite understand, but he knew there was something special about that, and he started laughing too.

Oops.

He ran frantically from the blasts of the ion canon, but still the tug-of-war in his heart concerning going or staying wasn't resolved. He'd run and run, but he refused to leave the area. He couldn't leave her. He didn't want to leave her. She was trying to kill him and he just wanted to be there and watch. So he kept hiding behind new piles of tires until they exploded, but soon there were no more piles to hide behind.

He could have run. He could have zig-zagged and possibly avoided being hit. He could have gotten as far away from there as possible and never have seen her again.

But he didn't want to.

So he cubed up.

He couldn't go up to her. Something inside him was afraid of that. He couldn't go away. Everything inside him was afraid of that. Not even his faithful pet was able to solve the tug-of-war for him.

But she could, and she did, flying up to him and demanding he come out. He took the command almost immediately, and glanced up at her. A glance turned into a stare. She was so close to him. She looked so brave, strong, all the things he wished he had been when he was watching her from behind the tires. He took his pet back and simply kept staring at her, for the few words he knew wouldn't come out of his mouth. He wasn't able to put his mind together before she had left him there.

He simply sighed.


End file.
